The Princess of Evil
by Shi Kage
Summary: Sakura is a monsterous princess who lives for death. Happy Halloween folks!


The Princess of Evil

**So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it**

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

Sakura sat on her throne bored. The enemy had run so she no longer had anyone to fight. A glance out her window showed the crimson moon. Well she would go and have fun even if the enemy was a coward.

"Lady Sakura you shouldn't go out its-"

The servant wasn't able to finish her sentence because Sakura had cut her in half. Blood went everywhere some of it on Sakura's beautiful dress. Green eyes glowed with a sadistic gleam. She craved for blood, to see the beautiful image of corpses around her. The other servants backed away knowing that if they strayed to close they would meet the same fate.

Sakura shoved the large double doors open. No one would stop her from enjoying this night. The night in which she was reborn from a spineless coward into a ruthless monarch. Sakura walked to the stables where her horse stayed. Sakura patted the horse on the snout and it woke up. The horse had been a gift from-

No she wouldn't think about it. Tonight was to enjoy herself fully with no one to stop her. Realizing that being with the horse would cause unwelcome thoughts she abandoned it. Settling on walking on her own feet she walked out the back garden. No one would look for her this way and she would be safe.

Sakura soon reached the road behind the garden. If she was lucky, a group of bandits would try and kill her.

Unfortunately nothing of the sort happened and Sakura traveled on the road for about an hour. Sakura was about to turn back when she saw a group of enemy soldiers walking up the road. Ah so they didn't run away they were planning to attack them from behind eh? Oh well today was very unlucky for them.

Sakura launched towards them, not even bothering hiding. Everything went in slow motion for her. She cut the limbs off of the terrified men, not even hesitating when blood splashed on her face. After disposing of the last soldier she continued on her way. Why should she care about the enemy, this was war. It was a delightfully cruel thing and Sakura smothered herself in it.

Walking Sakura couldn't help but think of how she became this way. On Hollow's Eve when she saw her beloved dead body.

/Flashback/

It was fifteen years ago and Sakura ran in a garden giggling. She was spending time with her husband and enjoyed every second. She was twenty years old and already she had the future heir growing inside of her. It was an era of joy for Sakura and it was all going to end.

It changed when the neighboring kingdom was conquered by a foreign army. This army had been given little thought because it came from the West who was inferiors when compared to the kingdoms of the east. When the neighboring country requested for help, Sakura's husband went with their army. It was to be an easy battle, one resulting in a win for Sakura's forces. It was not to be. The enemy had thought it out and had defeated the army. They sent back mutilated corpses back to the kingdom and Sakura's husband was among them. His crimson hair was covered in his blood and his eyes were lifeless,

Sakura had screamed when she had seen her beloved's corpse. An hour after the bodies of fallen comrades arrived the enemy forces attacked. It resulted in carnage and Sakura had been stabbed through her stomach. She lay on the floor feeling the one thing she had left of her husband fading away. An anguish scream cam from her throat as she forced herself to stand. She toke a sword from a fallen soldier and attacked. It felt like hours to her even though it was merely minutes. Her forces were able to drive out the enemy with sacrifices. One sacrifice was their old princess, no longer stood the kind princess only this monster remained.

/End Flashback/

Sakura snapped back into attention as a rustling of bushes awoken her. A figure leaped from them intent on killing her. The sword in her hand hummed as it shed blood of more prey. Sakura enjoyed this feeling so and would always.

Shouts were heard from beyond and Sakura looked ahead. The enemy troops stood there with her own. So it was time huh? No longer would they stand for her. Sakura sprinted towards them well aware that this was her last battle. She didn't slow as arrows were imbedded in her shoulders. Neither did she stop when some pieced her stomach. Sakura slaughtered people left and right laughing as she did so.

This is what she d=had wished for ten years. A death like her beloved's except without her honor. She finally stilled as a soldier pierced her heart. Sakura didn't scream in pain nor did she beg for mercy. She stared into the eyes of her killer and smiled for the first time in ten years.

She wanted it to end now. No longer could she live without her husband. She had failed in being a wife and a mother. Sakura closed her eyes welcoming the blow that would kill her except it never came. Water splashed on her forehead as she opened her eyes. Her would be killer looked at her with heartbreaking sorrow. Sakura's eyes widened in realization. It was her beloved's eyes, could it be that her child was saved?

Bloody fingers touched the soldiers mask and removed the helmet. Long red hair with pink streaks feel down. Sakura smiled and beckoned her daughter to finish her off. It would seem that in her madness her child was saved and raised away from her. Darkness creped into Sakura's vision and she closed her eyes.

The daughter of the two tragic lovers knelt there holding her mother's body. It was always to be this way. It was why she was raised away from her mother after all. The female stood up and shouted to her comrades. It was over the cruel monarch Sakura was dead. The army walked away but the child stayed behind. She picked up her mother's body and went to the cavern of crystals. There her father's body lay encased in a crystal cocoon. The child placed her mother there and cried loudly.

Her mother had finally been able to find peace but why was the pain in her chest there. A ghostly petite hand touched the child's face and the child stared into her mother's eyes. A smile was on Sakura's face and her beloved stood next to her. Her beloved took her hand and they both disappeared.

The child stood and walked away. A smile on her face. They were reunited at last.

**Author's Note**

**Well Happy Halloween it came to me at random actually. ^_^' I had a whole other plan for Halloween but this was the best. You cant tell who my favorite Sakura pairing is huh?**


End file.
